


Good Answer

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Good Answer

Title: Good Answer  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 x 2  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #52 Soul  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU, EWE.

  
~

Good Answer

~

“Harry?” Hermione sent a worried look Ron’s way and they both made a beeline for their friend. “What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, steering Harry into the corner.

Harry seemed upset. “The usual,” he spat. “Stupid Malfoy and his stupid, soulful eyes. I can’t believe I actually--”

“What?” Hermione asked, ignoring the odd comment.

“Asked him out,” Harry groaned. “I need to learn to--”

“To not leave before getting an answer,” a voice said.

“Malfoy--” Ron began, but Harry hushed him.

“Why? You going to mock me?” Harry asked.

Malfoy looked sincere. “Maybe you would have liked the answer had you stayed.”

~

Stepping closer, spectators forgotten, Harry said, “All right. Draco, will you go out with me?”

Draco smiled, eyes sparkling. “I’d love to,” he replied.

“When?” Harry asked softly.

Tilting his head, Draco said, “Is now too soon?”

Harry blinked and licked his lips, blushing as Draco’s eyes flicked to his mouth.

“Now is fine,” Harry murmured, eyes intent on Draco.

Draco held out his hand and Harry took it without hesitation.

Staring at the spot where Harry and Draco had been standing, Ron muttered, “About time.”

Hermione grinned. It did her soul good to see her friend happy at last.

~


End file.
